Persona Q: I Don't Think We're in Inaba Anymore, Toto
by JustCharles
Summary: An Adaption of Persona Q set in the Universe of "Persona 4: I Don't Belong Here!" The Cultural Festival is ending in Inaba, but a new Mystery is just beginning... Who has put the Investigation Team in a Dangerous and Deadly Web? How will this Mystery Affect Yu Narukami? And just WHO the H are these people with guns to their heads shouting "PERSONA!"? Find out in here!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to this Adaptation of Persona Q set in the world of P4:IDBH! I wanted to do Q chronological to P4 and then add my own twists to make it an entertaining read and a more exciting ride for you. I certainly hope you enjoy it.**

 **I have planned to do this fic as well as IDBH, but updates may be a little slow for both. I still think I can burn the candle at both ends. (If Harpo Marx could do it, so can I!)**

 **Just as a note, this story takes place between Chapters 174 and 176 (175 was a filler Chapter) of Persona 4:I Don't Belong Here.**

 **Special Thanks to my betas, DualSelf and SmileRen for their assistance amongst this Prologue and Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Charles Waldo, Reiko Setsuka, Siobhan Murphy, magmon1000 owns James Bond Sykes, Chris Sykes, and Abagail Sykes.** **SmileRen owns Amiko Tosaka.**

 **Prologue  
October 30, 2011**

 _Yasogami High School_

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we practice to deceive…" as the saying goes. And as far as webs go, this one was a real tangle.

…

But then he liked it that way.

As the Old One moved about the halls of Yasogami High School, far beneath (Quite literally) the notice of any individual there, he observed those with power he had sensed.

Power he could use to his advantage.

First he sensed the Children from the Other Side, Teddie and Teddye. He was amused at their laughable attempts to play human when they were nothing of the kind. While the female was quite attractive and smart, The Old One concluded that he only needed the male for his purposes. Naïve and Innocent. That was the best way to go. The female could see through him sooner and so the Old One did not wish to have his web disturbed too soon.

The Old One thus let the Female and her lover Abigail Sykes go. Abigail was a strong and smart woman. A keen fighter. It was a shame he had to let her go, especially because he had a role for her to play in this web… But she and Teddye were a package deal now, and so since he could not have one and forgo the other, he would choose foregoing both.

Christopher Steen Sykes was, on the other hand, the perfect replacement. Not only was he good fighter and field medic, he was most malleable due to mental conditioning he had been put through in the past by a representative of the Scarlet Room. The Old One laughed at the games that the Scarlet and Velvet Rooms played. Playing War and Truce was a futile game. History proved that many times.

And the Old One always paid attention to History…

Still, Christopher Sykes would be a valuable pawn in case the Old One's plan was discovered or disturbed. The best way to cause a web to remain is for the fly to thrash about in futility. And the Old One had made sure that the Elder Sykes brother's programming was altered to serve him, and not Those Who Reside in Scarlet.

Then there was the younger Sykes boy, James Bond Sykes. He was also a fighter, and while he was intelligent, he was no threat to the Old One. His obsession with fighting and pro wrestling would have been his downfall had he not received recent news that Death would be in his future. This amused the Old One as there were three choices a fighter with such a dark, grim future is faced with. Either they would recklessly fight and thus cause their own death, they would be overly cautious, or they would proceed as if it weren't true and try to live their life as if it were "business as usual". But perhaps there would be a way to entice young James… Dangle a carrot…

And then there was, in her fortune-telling booth at this nauseating farce called a Cultural Festival, One of Those Who Wielded Power from the Velvet Room, Margaret. The one who broke the news to James. The Old One made sure that the threads he was slowly spinning would confound her, as she was one of two truest threats to him…but they were necessary threats, she and one other…But the web of confusion he was spinning that would keep them guessing. Sometimes the Spider needsed to be the Fly…

Then there were other Children. Like the Two Sykes and the "Bear", they knew not the power that they wielded. They could use their power to dominate and control souls. They could gain themselves riches and power that many could barely dream of.

First was the Girl Detective, Shirogane Naoto. The Old One did not consider her a threat as while she was intelligent, her discomfiture with her gender and her desperation to prove that she was as good as the previous four generations of her family, (As well as her conflicted emotions in regards to James Bond Sykes…She stated did not have time for romance and yet her mind wandered back to it.) Thus, she was in a web of her own making…And it was no hard task for the Old One to assimilate her web to his.

Then there was Kujikawa Rise, the Idol who wanted to renounce all that made her emerge as who she was today. Her reluctance to truly leave it behind as well her longing to return to the stage that she had once been so eager to leave. While she was the one who could be counted on for detection of Shadows…those beings these Children wasted their potential on…the Old One smiled as he had ensured he would make sure this empty-headed girl would follow the trail he'd set for her.

Another empty-headed individual was her romantic interest, Tatsumi Kanji. The Old One didn't consider him a threat. Loud, Stupid, Reckless, Overemotional. There was no risk of him disturbing anything that the Old One had spun. His play at becoming a man was as laughable as Shirogane's. This boy could never become a man. He needed to accept it. And until he did…he was a punk and a joke.

Then there was the Fool who called herself Arisato Minako. She had fought to save the world and deep down she felt that there was no change by her actions and so she would wonder what the point was. She also felt that she didn't belong in the world. That she was just a "guest star" in someone else's story. The only thing keeping her together was her love for one of the others…but it was a futile feeling. He was keenly aware that she was also in a web of her own with her Shadow slowly trying to regain its former strength. Unlike her cousin Shirogane, the Old One avoided assimilating her web into his, as manipulating her Shadow…giving her the power she needed was dangerous and would upset the web too much and cause him to lose all. So he decided to leave her be…though he would keep watch to see if the Shadow would take advantage…just to amuse him as long as possible before he struck her down.

There was also the other boy who tried to run away from his past but would ultimately fail. Charles Waldo. He had tried to change his nature from an angry, selfish outcast into an earnest, caring individual. He was deluding himself the most. Even when wearing glasses that were made, not only to see the truth, but also out of necessity due to weak eyesight, he was doubly blind. He could love, and care, and fight on principle all he wanted, but it would not change the fact that his web was constantly trying to pull him back to where he used to be. He could not leave his past behind. And there would be the day when he would lose all…and go back to his true nature. Even his best friend, Siobhan Murphy, whose soul was linked to his, could not forestall Waldo's fate

A nature that his paramour, Amagi Yukiko was trying to change in a fruitless and desperate gambit to have the only kind of boyfriend she wanted… A prince or a Samurai. She would achieve that goal. Waldo would fail her, though no fault of his own. The web did not lie. He would fail her and she would still despite his blamelessness curse him and condemn him unto her dying breath. Their web of love would twist and tangle into a web of hate…And so they were of little threat and consequence to the old one.

He dismissed the girl fighter, Satonaka Chie. She was neither as effective as Abigail Sykes nor as elegant as Amagi. She, amusingly, had her own battle in regards to her femininity, though it had followed a different path than that of Shirogane. Satonaka was as reckless as Sykes the Younger and as Loud and impulsive as Tatsumi. While she was fiercely loyal and could be counted on by her friends to be a protector…her embrace of only one fighting style would be ineffective in the end. She may talk a good game…but there is the difference between knowing the path and walking it…

Her romantic partner, Hanamura Yosuke knew this well. He had wanted to be a hero in order to cure his boredom. Then he had insinuated himself into this mystery to avenge the loss of a girl he had loved as much as Satonaka. But he was a fool. He may have been smart, and strong, and loyal, and brave…but he was ironically a bore (as well as a boor) himself, and so he was no challenge.

The truest Challenge, was his best friend, Arisato's lover, and leader of the group, Narukami Yu. He wielded the Wild Card. The Ability to call upon multiple beings that were considered the mask to deal with life's hardships….Personas. The Wild Card, combined with Narukami's bravery, intelligence, and natural leadership, made him the other, most dangerous challenge for the Old One. However, The Old one weaved his web well for Narukami…and knew that it would throw him off his patterns…The Old One just needed to stay cautious…

There were other players as well, the girl Tosaka Amiko, who carried a secret and web all her own, but the Old One waited to see what part she would play and so invited her into his "parlor". There was also the boy and the girl…the ones who carried secrets…secrets the Old One would exploit to gain his most desired prize. And then there were the others that he would cull from the past and the present. The nomadic poet girl, The Twins. The ones who tried to execute Shadows and would end up achieving heartbreak. They had roles to play as well. Roles that would keep the web spinning…

Until the ultimate goal had been achieved.

Looking over his web that he had created, he had smiled and had decided that everything was like…clockwork.

"Soon the bell will ring…and circumstances will change… And I wll achieve what I have desired for many years…"

…

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave…"


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**sclaimer: I own Charles Waldo, Reiko Setsuka, Siobhan Murphy, magmon1000 owns James Bond Sykes, Chris Sykes, and Abagail Sykes.** **SmileRen owns Amiko Tosaka.**

 **Chapter 1  
"And So It Begins..."**

 _Classroom 2-2_

The classroom was still empty. Nothing had been taken down in this room yet as they wanted to make sure there were enough boxes remaining to put stuff in.

"Today's the last day of the Culture Festival, but there's no one here at all," Yosuke said.

"Why did we reopen this room?" Charles asked.

"Because I wanted to see it," Amiko said.

"I hear the OTHER classes were still in full swing before it was called for cleanup," Chie said dourly.

"Aw…and I was kind of interested in this group date… I wonder why it never caught on," Yukiko said.

"Man, I'm glad it isn't. There's nowhere else to rest," Kanji said.

"I like it. No one's taking pictures of me or making awkward small talk. Great plan, Yosuke-senpai…" Rise said.

"Aye…one of the most genius moves ever…" James rolled his eyes. He was in a bad mood, but had decided not to blame Charles for things going south with Naoto.

 _Maggie buggered me with this and so I can't blame a bloke who genuinely wanted to pit in a good word for his cousin,_ James thought.

"If that was my plan, then I would've suggested a quiet zone to begin with," Yosuke said.

"I believe there was something along those lines suggested…" Charles said.

"Don't worry, Chuck. The way Chie and Yosuke argue and Teddie needling Kanji, we're lucky that this IS the quiet room…" Minako said.

"Mina!" Chie said. Then she shifted gears. "There's one last event to finish off the festival today, right? I wonder what it's gonna be about."

Rise jumped up and down. "I heard it's a karaoke booth with no signups needed!"

"There's probably a bouncer with a cover charge…" Charles said.

"Why would a karaoke booth need a bouncer? The only unruly karaoke singers are all drunk and there's no alcohol…" Yukiko said. Charles sweatdropped.

"Wouldn't it draw too large a crowd if you sang, Rise-san?" Naoto asked.

"I want in! It'll be my second grand victory after the cross-dressing pageant!" Teddie said, now in his fur.

"Teddie!" Teddye said. "Why are you in the fur?"

"Bearcause, my dear cousin, It seems that they are congratulating me on your bearkini look and your bass playing. And so, despite my pleas I was Alice…I decided to be in my fur." Then he said. "When I grow up, I'm gonna be a singing, dancing magician!"

No one responded.

"Do you want to see my magic trick? Well…If you insist! A one, a two, and a three!" Teddie said, his Kumada form popping out of the fur. "Tada! My transformation into a gorgeous prince is complete!"

"All you did was take off your costume," Chie said, underwhelmed.

"Aye," Abby said. "No one will think that's interesting."

"Do it again!" Yukiko said, clapping excitedly.

"You were saying, Abby?" Chris said as Charles grinned.

"Sod off, Chris. Teddye and I are going now, so I thank you lot for having us here."

"Bye!" Everyone said as Abby and Teddye left.

"So? What do you think, Sensei? Were you shocked and amazed?"

"Huh…? Oh, Yeah…" Yu said, teasing Teddie by pretending that he was pretending to be surprised.

Teddie just hung his head down. "Aww…C'moon. Where's the excitement, Sensei…? Then again, that makes you even more of a city boy."

Then all of them heard the sound of the bell ringing…

…

"Hm?" Rise said. "What was that just now?"

"It sounded like…bells," Yosuke said.

"Hmm…It was different than our usual school bell, though, huh?" Chie said.

"Oh…!" Yukiko gasped as something occurred to her.

"What is it?" Chie said.

"I heard that the Kinjiro Ninomiya statue runs around the schoolyard in the middle of the night," Yukiko replied.

"…" Chie sweatdropped. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Besides, we don't have one of those statues here," Rise said.

"It's a common story as one of a school's Seven Horrors. Does this school has its own urban legends?" Naoto asked.

"Like I said, the statue runs around the…" Yukiko said.

"We don't have one!" Chie said.

"Oh, but the second one's impressive too. The eyes of the Mozart bust in the music room glow…!"

"All they do is glow?!" Yosuke said skeptically.

"Probably to make sure that we don't play Salieri," Charles said.

"All the statue does is run…" Yukiko said.

"Again, we have no statue," Chie said.

"The third one is, 'If you write your wish in the logbook at the Nurse's Office, it'll come true…'"

"Isn't that a superstition?" Yosuke said, scoffing.

"Okay, but here's the main point I wanted to get too…" Yukiko said.

"So you did have a point…" Kanji said, scratching is hair in awkwardness.

"She usually does…" Charles said.

"Can you guess the sixth one?" she said. When no one responded, she said, "'Whoever hears the bell of the clock tower to the end…'"

"Uh, we don't have a clock tower either," Yosuke said, sweatdropping.

"Although… as I recall, supposedly there was one here once. I heard it from the principal before," Naoto said.

"…Y'know, I think you're right, But I'm pretty sure that was before we were in grade school."

"So? What happens when you hear the bells to the end?" Yosuke said.

"You die," Yukiko said plainly.

Amiko jumped back slightly. "You're kidding, right? I doubt that would really happen."

"Ami, don't worry about it… it's such a cliché…" Yosuke said.

"You breathe your last?" Yukiko said, correcting herself.

"Rephrasing it doesn't make it better!" Yosuke said.

"You croak?" Yukiko tried again.

"Yukiko-san,…please stop…" Amiko said, clearly just a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Ami-chan…Teddie will protect you…" Teddie said.

Amiko smiled with relief. "Thank you, Teddie."

"Ooookaaay, enough about that story! That bell probably means the post-festival event's starting. Let's go!" Chie said. Then she quickly walked out of the classroom.

Yukiko was confused. "Huh? Chie left…"

"Can't believe Chie gets creeped out about the Seven Horrors stuff…" Yosuke grumbled.

"Uh…are you scared?" Kanji asked Naoto.

"Hm? No, not at all," she said.

They went into the hallway and along the way they saw a blonde haired woman with a blue coat and blue skirt, with dark blue pantyhose blue high heels. She was holding a large Blue Book.

"Margaret!" Yu said in slight surprise.

"Ah, Yu," she said, looking at him with her golden eyes and a hint of a smile.

"What brings you here?" Charles said.

"Bringing bad news…"James muttered softly.

"I've been allowed to have a fortune-telling booth here. It's just a way to pass the time," Margaret replied.

"H-Hey, Senpai! Who's this beautiful lady?! You never told me about her," Rise said.

"Me neither! I can't let this pass!" Teddie said.

"She's my sweetheart," Yu said, deadpan.

Charles and Minako chuckled.

"Guys, this is Margaret. She's the Attendant and resident of the Velvet Room. She helps with the Persona Fusions and also doles out advice," Yu said.

"She also proctors my Trials," Charles said.

"Indeed I have been remiss in mentioning your trials since August. You have passed The Trial of Forgiveness and The Gauntlet of Reconciliation."

"Oh, right, you've mentioned it before," Chie said.

"But, Yu-Kun, Charles-chan…Didn't you say the owner had a long nose? Does it… Does it stretch?" Yukiko asked.

Margaret looked irritated and shook her head, facepalming. "It doesn't stretch, and they were referring to myself. I'm actually curious as to what you two boys have been saying about us."

"I said the nose was a distinguished nose. Distinguished!" Charles said, panicking.

Margaret smiled slightly. "Don't worry, we're not going to kick you out just because you meant well."

"Oh, Thank God…I hope that wasn't another trial," Charles replied.

"You'll never know…" Margaret said, smile firmly in place.

Yosuke looked awkward. "Oh, uh…Sorry…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"There's no need for introductions. I know about all of you."

"I don't know who you are…and what about fusions and trials?" Amiko said.

Everyone else froze because they just spoke about stuff casually in front of her and realize they forgot she was there.

"Umm…Yu…is a chef…and he's coming up with fusion recipes and Margaret and her supervisor Igor, helps," Charles said.

"And, ehh…Charles is going through trials to…prove he…belongs?" Yu said.

Charles winced and whispered, "I can sink myself, thank you…"

Margaret chuckled. "Ms. Tosaka, I presume?" she asked.

Amiko noticed though that Margaret, despite her smile, had given her a look that spoke volumes. "Y-Yes?"

"Don't be nervous. Yu, Charles, and the rest of your friends have gained an ability to call upon their inner selves and reveal the masks with which they deal with everyday hardships… A Persona."

Charles looked at Margaret. "Jeez! Don't you know the term 'spoiler alert', Margaret?"

"I do not believe Ms. Tosaka is here by chance. I believe she may of help with our current mystery."

"Yeah, but you don't tell Ami something like this in front…you have to build up to it. We've kept a secret from her and she's gonna be hurt and here you come in, acting like a Superman movie that has Lois Lane find out his secret identity should have that moment before the movie is half over. Madness!"

"Ummm, Charles…I'm not upset…because I still don't know what she's talking about," Amiko said.

"Or there is the opportunity for further discussion…" Charles said tiredly.

Charles turned to Amiko, and said, "Ami…we're all sorry. But we kept this secret for your protection…but now it looks like we don't have to. Basically…" Charles looked at Yu and Yosuke to see if he should still say anything. They nodded, Yosuke more reluctantly than Yu. "…The person who killed Yamano Mayumi, Saki-senpai, and my mom, Elizabeth Yamata, has the ability to transform TVs into gateways that lead to another world. A harsher world. A world that Teddie comes from. A world where there are monsters that are called Shadows who roam and when it's foggy here in Inaba, it's clear in that world…and the Shadows kill any Human that was pushed in there. We use our Personas to fight these Shadows, rescue victims who have been kidnapped and thrown in there and have basically allowed each person to accept their darkest truths…their Shadows made Doppelganger flesh…and gain their own Persona."

Amiko looked at Charles the entire time and even for several seconds after.

And then she did something he didn't expect.

…

…

…

She laughed in his face.

"OK…Well, I gave it the college try…let's stick to the lame-ass stories…" Charles said, resigned.

"You're kidding. You're absolutely joking…or better yet…It's just something wrong with my meds. I took a little too much…"

"We're telling you the truth," Charles said.

"Suuuurrre you are," She said with a smile and a condescending pat of his forearm.

"Look, is there any way we can prove this?"

"Aye…" Chris said, pulling out what appeared to be a gun.

Amiko laughed some more. "What…Was this classified? You told me and now you have to kill me?!"

"No…this will give her proof right…?"

"Unlike the others, you can summon your Persona here in the standard world with that," Margaret said.

"You still have your Evoker, Chris?" Minako asked.

"It works well when people try to knock over Moel…" Chris grinned.

Then he pointed his Evoker at his head.

"So, what…he does some COOOOOOLLLLL Manga or Anime sacrifice and then something magical comes out?" Amiko asked, still laughing.

"I don't like her laughing like that. It's quite annoying…" Yukiko said.

"I mean…Surely you know I'm not gonna go for this tripe. Ahahahahahaha AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amiko screamed as she saw Chris pull the trigger and his Persona appeared in view.

It was a Persona that looked like a puppet with strings…but it was only visible for 2 seconds before it faded.

"Shite! That took a lot out of me and it doesn't last long out here…"

Amiko's mouth moved but now sound was coming out. She looked pale and horrified.

And then she passed out. Yosuke caught her and helped her down to the ground.

"Shit…I forgot about other people…" Charles said.

"We seem to be the only people here, Chuck…" Chie replied.

"Is Ami-chan going to be okay?" Teddie asked.

"Amiko will be fine. This was quite a shock for her…but not one where her Autism Spectrum will become an issue. We shall leave her for a few moments.

"Let me tend to her. I was the unlucky sod who freaked her out, after all…" Chris said.

"Dude…I didn't think they were capable of coming out here," Kanji said.

"Normally they're not…but if the situation has been dire… then it would show…it just would take more of your strength than it did Chris's," Minako said. "Feel free to contradict me, Margaret."

"I won't, Minako. It seems that your experience in the Twin Cities has been a boon. That aside, did you hear that sound earlier?"

"What sound? Oh, right. We thought the post-festival thing was starting," Kanji said.

"I see… So you did hear it," Margaret said. "That sound did not come from reality. I heard it from my fortune-telling booth, after all…"

"From your booth?" Naoto asked, confused.

"Though it has no master, the fortune-telling room is a simplified Velvet Room."

"Explains a few things…" James derisively snickered.

Margaret looked at James with her eyes narrowed, but instead she said, "The Velvet Room is inseparable from a guest's fate. Absolutely nothing meaningless happens there…"

Naoto stroked her chin thoughtfully. "So then… if a sound was heard there, it was by necessity?"

"Maybe you just dropped a bell or somethin'?" Kanji asked.

"Indeed… Something is happening…or rather, something is about to begin…" Margaret said.

"She ignored me…" Kanji said sheepishly, sweatdropping.

"She does that from time to time…" Yu said.

"Well, I guess all we can do is check out this fortune-telling booth," Yosuke said.

"Says the man who rushed through a dooray made of red and black flowing squares…" Yu said, deadpan.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Yosuke said. "Anyway, the Velvet Room's where they've been helping you out all this time, right?"

"…You raise an interesting point. If you all heard the sound, then it must be related to all of you…" Margaret said.

"Even me?" Amiko said, having come to.

"Amiko," Rise said.

"Ami-chan!" Teddie said, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…okay, Teddie. Are you really from another world?"

"Yes…" Teddie said. "I'm beary sorry I didn't tell you… But Sensei said I couldn't bearcause it would put you in danger."

"So were you a boy, or a bear?" Amiko asked.

"I was a bear, but I grew a boy body so I could score!" Teddie said.

Amiko looked bland. "I think I was better off unconscious."

"I see… Ami-chan's no longer Teddie's friend…" Teddie said sadly, and the others could tell he wasn't faking.

Amiko knelt down and took Teddie's paws in her hands. "Teddie…you'll always be my friend…I just have a lot of stuff I have to deal with right now. Logic has kind of left the building and then came back like this bizarre British Comedy."

"OI!" James and Chris said.

"No offense…" she said. "I will never leave you behind…"

"I don't want to be alone…"

"You won't be…" Amiko said. Then she hugged Teddie and Teddie hugged her back.

After a moment, Amiko said calmly, though she blushed, "Teddie, please stop feeling up my rack or I'll leave you at your home."

"Can't blame a bear fur trying…" Teddie said.

"Yes we can," everyone tiredly said.

"Will you please follow me?" Margaret said, wanting to move things along. "It's this way." Margaret led them to her booth.

As they were walking, Yosuke asked Yukiko, "So hey, Yukiko. What's the Seventh Story?

"Well… If you've heard the six leading up to it, so supposedly something will appear."

Yosuke was puzzled. "What? That sounds like the Hundred Stories."

"Or the Seven Seals…" Charles said darkly.

"…Whoa!" Yosuke suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, uhh… there was a spider crawling by my feet and…" Then he kept looking around. "Huh? It's gone."

"A spider…?" Yukiko said.

"Must have been my imagination. C'mon, let's go," Yosuke said.

"Oi! It was just a spider as it was. It's not like it has some great relevance," James said.

Yosuke shrugged.

Once they reached the booth, Margaret said, "Here we are… Please be careful. As I feared, it is somewhat… unstable…"

"Why? It needs a master to stay stable?" Charles asked.

"What makes it unstable?" Rise said.

"Time. It's unstable…" Margaret said.

"…in bed…" James said. Everyone looked at him. "What? She sounds like a fortune cookie…"

Margaret just narrowed her eyes at James.

Rise sweatdropped. "Er…Let's go in, Senpai," she said.

They went inside the booth…

…

And things would never be the same…


	3. Chapter 2: Booth Review

**A/N: With Date Night and 176 of IDBH, I let this slack a bit. But I've got three new Chapters for you. For this story, I'm trying to see how it would work with shorter chapters. I'm curious if you prefer it this way, or longer Chapters that are less frequent. If you could let me know, please.**

 **Chapter 2  
"Booth Review"**

 _Fortune Telling Booth?_

"Talk about a wide-open space!" Yosuke said in disbelief.

It was true. The "booth" was a platform that was suspended in mid-air with three different stair ways, a bunch of moving gears and a table and couch.

Margaret looked around and said with faint outrage (very faint), "Hmm? What is the meaning of this?" Then she looked towards Yu and said, "And what are these doors?" There were 2 doors wrapped with chains in front of them. They had lights protruding from the top. One Blue. The other Yellow.

"Two doors and four locks…? What could these be…?" Margaret continued after some thought.

"They weren't originally here?" Naoto asked.

Margaret shook her head. "No… It was a small room, easily filled by a desk and a chair."

"Aye, Naoto-kun…I was a customer here… It was much smaller and intimate than this, and I mean intimate in the broadest sense," James said.

"Indeed," Margaret said. "There wasn't space for doors such as these, naturally." Then a thought occurred to her. "Could the room have changed because I brought you all here…?"

That got Chie's attention. "Wh-What do you mean? Stop saying weird things!"

"Maybe this room had more room to it and you just didn't pull it out all the way…" Charles said.

"I sincerely doubt that…" Margaret said. "The room has grown…and of its own will…"

Chie was getting more freaked out and tiptoed towards the exit. "C-Can we leave? I-I say we get out of here for now!"

As Chie reached the exit, they heard the bell again. This time it was clearer than before.

"Maybe this booth has decided on a WWE match. Finally, The Sykes Bros. vs. The Blood Brothers. I've wanted to take Kane down a sodding peg," Chris said. James slapped Chris five.

"….." Margaret said. "We may have been summoned."

"Aye…by Paul Bearer," James said.

"Summoned? By Who?" Rise asked, ignoring James and Chris.

"I'd like to investigate this for a while. If you find something. Please call for me," Margaret said.

"Umm…" Amiko said, tentatively raising her hand. "May I please stay here? I feel more comfortable with an adult at the moment."

"I'm not an adult?" Chris asked.

"I meant an adult that doesn't have a marionette appear after he shoots himself in the head with a fake gun…" Amiko said.

"Ami, please don't be frightened," Charles said.

"Frightened? I'm not frightened, I just… need to wrap my head around a few things and I'd like to stay with Maggie if it's okay?"

"It's Margaret," Margaret sighed. Then she smiled and said, "Yes Ms. Tosaka, if it's more comfortable for you, please stay here…"

"Okay…" Amiko said.

"Huh?" Chie said from outside.

"…We should head out too, Senpai," Naoto said to Yu.

"Right," Yu said.

"But the match…" James and Chris said.

"C'mon guys…" Charles chuckled.

 _Yasogami Hallway_

"What is this?" Minako said for everyone who was looking around confused, except for Kanji who was yawning and Teddie who was jumping for joy with yellow anime stars in his eyes.

There were a bunch of tables and a bunch of booths set up in the hallway…but there were signs that weren't familiar to the IT group and there were a bunch of unfamiliar students.

"We've got Yakisoba noodles!" One student announced.

"C'mon over! We've got a fresh batch of Takoyaki!" Another student announced.

Yet another couple of students with face paint were passing out flyers saying there was a concert later, while a third boy was playing and singing on his acoustic guitar.

"Was it this crowded before?" Chie asked. Yu and Naoto just looked at each other confused.

"Huh? Are things picking up one last time before the post-festival event?" Yosuke asked.

Something had just occurred to Teddie. "Oh, right! There's somewhere I wanted to go!" he said. Then he pleaded, "Y-Yosuke, Please accompany this pitiful bear!"

"Once the post-festival event starts, all the displays will wrap up, so go check them out now if you want to have a look."

Yosuke grumbled. "Fine… Where do you want to go, Ted?"

"The Cosplay Café!" Teddie said excitedly.

Yosuke was annoyed at that suggestion. "Like Hell!"

Teddie was undaunted, or in denial. "It's okay, I just need your wallet to accompany me."

Teddie then grabbed Yosuke's wallet and ran off with lightning speed.

"Dude, if I'm the one paying, then I'll check out the cosplays too!" Yosuke called after him. "Get back here!" Yosuke then chased after Teddie.

"The Cosplay Café's the one on the third floor, right?" Yukiko asked. "Wasn't that where the boys are dressing up as girls…?" she wondered.

Kanji looked embarrassed and frustrated. "Please no more crossdressing talk…" he grumbled.

"Be more confident, Kanji-kun! You looked great! It was enough to keep me in a good mood for a while!"

"What, pray tell, put you in a bad mood?" Charles asked.

Yukiko was so focused on Kanji that she didn't pay attention to Charles. "You didn't win the pageant, but you really livened up the show. I'm sure no one will ever forget it!"

Kanji looked like that was the last thing he wanted. "Hrgh…"

"Wow, she poured salt into those wounds…" Chie said, sweatdropping.

"Why don't we go too? I bet Teddie's getting them riled up anyway, so maybe we better check on them," Rise suggested.

"Rise-chan, I have a feeling Ted has the uncanny habit of riling anyone up, love," Chris said.

"Yeah… Let's go," Chie said.

The girls except for Naoto left, James and Chris joined them, but Charles stayed with Yu and Naoto for a second.

"Senpai… Doesn't something seem off?" Naoto asked.

"You're right, Naoto," Yu said.

"The atmosphere here seems…" Naoto said. "…"

"Fake?" Charles said.

"…" Naoto repeated, lost in thought. Then she said, "In any case, let's go. We should try not to get separ…" Then Naoto looked outside a window as something caught her eye. "Look! Outside the window!"

Charles looked out another window and said, "Uh, guys…I've been coming to Yasogami for a while and never have I noticed THAT before."

Yu and Naoto saw it too. A tall clock tower with an old style bell on top of it.

"A… clock tower?" Yu said.

"There's a clock tower in the middle of the Yasogami schoolyard… What's going on here?" Naoto said. Then she got flustered. "A-Anyway… let's head to where the others went. We can investigate it later."

Charles was holding himself. "Guys…I'm getting the weird, cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think Ami made the right choice to stay with Margaret."

"You're not going to vomit, are you?" Yu said with concern. Charles was freaked out when he saw Mayonaka and that creepy room with all the pictures of enka ballad singer Hiiragi Misuzu with her face torn out, and the blood on the walls and the chair with Yamano Mayumi's scarf tied as a noose above it. So much so that he vomited, though his bruises from rescuing Yu from the TV that first night they watched the Midnight Channel and Yu fell on him and then when Charles landed in Mayonaka didn't help. Yu wanted to be prepared in case Charles vomited because if Charles was THAT scared, there needed to be precautions taken.

"No… I'm not that freaked…but the needle's getting closer…" Charles said, looking unhappy.

Yu put his hand on Charles's shoulder. "Talk to Siobhan. Talk to Yukiko."

"Ahem!" Naoto said, looking miffed.

Without skipping a beat, Yu said. "Talk to Naoto, even. You seem to calm down when one of your female friends talks with you."

"But Naoto doesn't…" Charles started to say.

"Chie-senpai told me. She said the only person who gets more freaked than her was you and she told me that one needs to be patient with you."

"I'm sorry…" Charles inhaled and exhaled. "I should be stronger." He straightened up. "C'mon, the sooner we get to Yukiko and the others, the sooner I'll feel much better…no offense to you Naoto."

She placed a platonic hand on his arm. "It's okay to be afraid, Charles. Just don't let it cripple you."

Charles nodded and then started walking.

Naoto looked at Yu with concern about Charles and then walked off as well.

Yu started walking and then stopped and looked at the tower the tower for a second.

Then Yu murmured. "You're not the only one where the needle's starting to move closer…" Yu felt there was something about that tower that was…haunting him in particular. Not "haunting" as in trying to scare him. "Haunting" as in…

…

It had something to do with him…

…

But he didn't know what the reason would be.

…

He decided to go join his friends.


	4. Chapter 3: Stepping into the Parlor

**Chapter 3  
"Stepping Into the Parlor"**

 _Mon Amour?_

The group reached the cosplay cafe, Yu had caught up as efficiently as possible as everyone else joined Yosuke and Teddie.

But the cafe looked different…

"' _You in Wonderland?'"_ James asked. "What the bloody hell does that mean?!"

The decorations and motif was less about cosplay and more about Alice in Wonderland. There was a white rabbit in a suit coat Papier Mache model by the entrance. There were various signs in kanji script, including the Cheshire cat, also made of Papier Mache sitting on it. Other than the main " _You in Wonderland"_ sign being in English, there was another sign that in English said, _"Let's Alice!"_ Various flowers and balloons accentuated the look.

"What gives? There's no cosplay café here…"

"Huh?!" Teddie said with disappointed surprise. "Was I only dreaming?"

Rise looked dubious to that possibility. "I remember it saying 'cosplay café' in the pamphlet, though. Maybe there was a last-minute change."

Charles derisively snorted. "Like broadcast dates of the season finale of an anime…"

"Why don't we try going inside?" Naoto said.

Yosuke was stunned. "Huh? You're into this stuff?" he asked.

"C'mon, she's a detective. I bet she'd masqueraded as others before cosplay was a thing," Kanji said.

"REALLLLLYYYYY?!" James said, making a big show about his interest.

Naoto sweatdropped. "Um, that's…Well, I'll let pass without comment," she said.

"REALLLLLYYYYY?!"

She sighed. "More importantly, Senpai, may I ask you to open this door on my cue?" she asked you.

"All right…" Yu said.

"I'm glad you catch on quickly. Well then, here goes," Naoto said.

Before anyone could ask what Naoto was talking about and how Yu would know, Naoto pulled out her gun!

"Whoa! Why are you pulling out your weapon here?!" Chie said.

Naoto didn't answer as she stood in a preparatory stance, as if she was ready to arrest a dangerous perp.. She looked at Yu and said to him, "Three. Two. One… Go!"

Yu pulled back the curtain and opened the sliding shoji door.

 _You in Wonderland_

The room appeared to be a weird version of Alice in Wonderland. There were cards floating in midair it seemed. Though one seemed to get larger and smaller. The red carpet was on the ceiling as well. There were other designs, some from the story…some…unusual.

"Is this display based on a children's story?" Yukiko asked. "It must have been a lot of work."

"You've never heard of…? Oh wait… no princes…" Charles said with a chuckle.

"There is the Knave of Hearts…" Naoto said.

"Not princely enough…" Yukiko said seriously and Charles said with a snicker.

Naoto just shook her head. "Rise0san… Please search this area with Himiko."

Rise was stunned. "Whoa, wait a sec. We're at school! I can't summon Himiko here! Why are you making me call out to her for no reason? This is so awkward…"

"Humor me," Naoto calmly said, brooking no argument.

Minako looked at Naoto. Experience and knowledge of her cousin made her agree. "Rise, please do it…"

"Mina-senpai…" Rise said.

Minako put her hands in Rise's. "Rise-chan…it's okay if you don't want to try. I'll call Hangaku and no one will think less of you."

Everyone other than Yu was confused and so didn't say anything.

Rise took a breath. "No, Mina…let me do it… Himiko IS more powerful…" Rise said.

"Showoff…" Minako snickered as she squeezed Rise's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Rise looked at Naoto to see if she had changed her mind. She hadn't.

Rise was blushing with bashfulness. "Fiiiine, if you insist… But don't blame me if this gets weird, okay?" Then she took a breath. "P-Persona!"

To Rise's surprise, Himiko DID appear! "Wha?! It worked?!"

Everyone but Yu, Naoto, and Minako were stunned. Yukiko had her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"I knew it…" Naoto said.

"Are we…inside the TV? But we never went into one… and I don't see any fog here."

Upon hearing that, Charles went to the 'shrubbery' and started vomiting.

"EW!" Rise and Teddie said.

"Rise-chan! Teddie! Chuck's freaked out right now!" Yukiko said, putting her hand on his back as he vomited again.

"Chuck…you haven't done this since that first time in Mayonaka…" Chie said, also putting her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, guys… This is seriously freaking me out."

"Hey, dude! It's okay. This ain't entirely the normal shit we deal with so it doesn't make you less of a man. Just…don't let me see your puke…"

"I'm beary sensitive about vomit! I had to clean up after you last time!" Teddie said.

"No you didn't…You told me you would have, but you said you were 'beary afraid that beary many Haberles would come flying out at you and rip your fur beary badly'" Yosuke said.

"I bear-live this is my story and I'll tell it how I like," Teddie replied.

Rise wanted to apologize but Himiko detected something. "Hold on… I'm sensing Shadows up ahead."

"Better not have been because they could smell Chuck's puke…" James said. "You okay, lad?" he asked Charles with genuine concern.

"I will be… I just have a hard time getting used to freaky stuff."

"You didn't used to," Chris said. "You used to look at the Temple of Doom bug scene and be all like, 'Needs more bugs'."

"I know…and then last month I saw it on TV and I was scared," Charles said.

"I think we need to talk to Uncle Matt. I think your recent…trauma in January may have affected you in your brain. Caused slight alterations…" Chris said.

"Oh, god… I was told I didn't have brain damage."

"Let's not worry about Charles to the exclusion of all else right now, though we should keep an eye on him until he gets used to things here. You detected Shadows, Rise?" Yu said.

"One, two… Tons of them! Some really strong ones, too!" Rise said.

"Oh, c'mon! IF there were Shadows around, there's no way I wouldn't sniff them out," Teddie said. Then he started sniffing. "*sniff-sniff* *sniff-sniff*! Hm hm… See…there's… tons of them?! The Shadows are actually here!"

Chie was stunned. "Whoa, there really are Shadows here?! Wh-What should we do?"

"I think we need to go further…" Yu said.

"All right," Chie said. "I guess we can't leave them alone, so let's take a peek."

"Okay. I'll back you guys up from here, then," Rise said.

"Huh?" Kanji said. "Then I'm stayin' behind too."

"Haha," Rise said, jumping up and down with glee. "Are you volunteering for bodyguard duty? That's so sweet of you, Kanji-chan."

Kanji was blushing. "I…I don't wanna hear any complaints if a Shadow attacks… that's all…"

"I'm just teasing, Kanji… Well then Senpai, I'll wait out here with Kanji," Rise said to Yu.

"Should Chuck stay here?" Yosuke asked.

"No, I'm good," Charles said.

"Not completely… but he is ready to go…" Another voice said.

"HOLY FUCKING SODDING SHIT!" Chris said. "It's bloody true! You are alive, Katie!"

Siobhan smiled and then hugged Chris. "Chris! It's been four years! Can't even get a chance to go to my funeral?"

"I was in rehab…or still in my coma…can't remember," Chris said.

"I'm teasing," Siobhan said.

"Where have you been, Katie?" Charles said.

"Checking out the festival outside…" Siobhan said calmly.

"You mean you could have come out anytime!" Rise said, clenching her fists and stomping her foot, annoyed that she had to call Himiko.

"Not anytime…only when it was funny…" Siobhan said gravely.

Rise blew air impatiently out of her lips. "You make things very annoying, Siobhan-san,"

"I try…" she giggled.

"Then if Siobhan-san…" Naoto said, surprised that she was actually here. She had heard the story about how she became bonded to Charles as his Persona…but was still in disbelief that there was a living, breathing, dead person talking to people. "…is willing to join you, then I must apologize… but I'm going to investigate elsewhere. There's something else that's caught my attention…"

Kanji was confused. "Huh? Oh, sure…"

Yosuke said, "I'll go with Naoto, then. You guys got nothing to worry about with my Partner there."

"I'd like to join you two. I there's a mystery afoot, either I or William need to be there," James said to Naoto and Yosuke.

"Sure, two Detectives are better than one…" Yosuke said.

Naoto blushed and pulled the brim of her cap down. "I…cannot argue with Yosuke-senpai's logic…"

"Gee, thanks…" James said dourly.

"Forgive me, Lad…but this will have to be a solo Sykes operation, as I'm keeping an eye on Chuck…that is, if you have no problem, Narukami?"

Yu looked at Chris. Minako said, "I can vouch for Chris. He's a good field medic and his Persona's good in a pinch. In fact, we'll need him in a pinch in case Yukiko and Konohana Sakuya unexpectedly get exhausted."

Yu smiled slightly. "Sure, Chris, but I don't want you going your own way. I call out a command…you follow it…unlike some dearly departed people I could mention…" he said, looking at Siobhan.

"You don't ask a top scorer and offensive rebounder to always play defense. Sometimes you win the game by going to basket with authority or taking the key three."

"Even top scorers and offensive rebounders can be benched…" Yu said, slightly smirking.

"Fine. Whatever," Siobhan said, folding her arms and huffing.

"Mina and her brother led, I followed. You lead, Narukami, I'll follow. I don't challenge authority like my twin brothers, Abby, and Bully."

"God…does he challenge authority. He once wanted to wrestle a guy for his job…" Charles said.

"What was the problem with that?" Yukiko asked.

"It was the Prime Minister of Britain!" Charles said.

Everyone sweatdropped except for Charles, James, and Chris.

"That was one of the best Sykes arrests that ended in 2+ years' probation," James said fondly.

"Aye…Number 7…"

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Be careful, guys…" Yu said as he decided to change the subject and break everybody into the teams.

"Okay." Yosuke said. "Let's meet back where we just came in from. Don't let your guard down!"

Everybody broke up into their separate groups. Yu was left wondering if they were in Mayonaka, their own world…or somewhere else.

He pushed the question to the back part of his mind. Investigation would reveal things soon enough.

…

He hoped.


	5. Chapter 4: Just a Little Recon

**Chapter 4  
"Just a Little Recon"**

 _Fortune Telling Booth?_

Amiko had managed to calm herself down. IT seemed that it had taken her medication a little longer this time to kick in.

She couldn't believe all of this. Everything was happening at once. A parallel world. Personas. Shadows. The fact that Teddie wasn't really human…

…

That had caught her off-guard the most. But she had meant what she had said. She would still be Teddie's friend, because other than being like a teenage boy…he still was not a mean or dangerous person.

…

Plus she couldn't admit that she liked it when he touched her earlier.

She got up to look around. She was confused as to why the stair case near Margaret was broken in one spot, but the staircase acted like it was still attached. Normally a thing shouldn't be possible. But weirder stuff had happened.

Margaret seemed to be looking around…but she was frowning and kept adjusting her view…

"Umm…Margaret-san…I'm sorry for interrupting…uhh…whatever it is you're doing…But I'd like to get home as soon as possible and…"

Margaret held up a hand. "Quiet…"

Amiko looked puzzled and miffed. "All right, sorry…I didn't know I was being a…"

"No…not you…" Margaret said with a slight smile. Then she sobered, "Things are quiet…"

Amiko looked around. There were gears running…some in midair… (Another impossibility in Physics Amiko knew, but didn't want to question it…she had a feeling she didn't want to know the answer) and so she knew it wasn't quiet.

"I can hear the gears…" Amiko said.

"No…the quiet is not within your frame of comprehension…and I mean that as no insult…but rather… I cannot sense anything of the world you know…or even the multiverses I know."

"Multiverses?" Amiko asked.

"Yes…There is the theory that Parallel Universes are, in simpler terms, alternative time tracks. That basically decisions made in one universe may not have been the same as another and so the choice made created an alternate reality..." Margaret sighed. "Normally I am in tune with such other realities…"

"Really?" Then Amiko looked down. "You know things…about me…and the others…"

Margaret looked at Amiko. "I am afraid that whatever secret you brought in here Amiko…I am forbidden to reveal to your friends…"

"Forbidden? By whom?" Amiko said.

"By the Master of my Master. I am afraid that the path that you have ahead of you…is one that you must walk mostly by yourself."

Amiko looked away. Then she said. "I just want to protect Atsuko…and anyone else in need."

"Indeed…" Margaret said. "You need not worry about your sister…she is in no danger from…whatever has created the quiet."

"That's…good?" Amiko wondered. Then she worried. "Will I get to see her again?"

...

"That will be up to you and your new friends… The question is…how far and how much will you trust them before the day is done?"

Amiko didn't have an answer.

…

She hoped her friends would have one.

…

Because she didn't want to give any of her own…

 _You in Wonderland, Chapter 1_

The main group, consisting of Yu, Charles, Yukiko, Teddie, Chie, Minako, and Chris were at a large double door that appeared to open and close in parting directions…but the design was that of piano keys.

"Are we supposed to play them to open them?" Minako reasonably asked.

"I don't think so. I think we're just supposed to approach them like in Mayonaka and touch them to open them, just like the dungeons that didn't have knobs."

"Tartarus was never like what you lads and lasses have had to deal with. It was a tower with stairs," Chris said.

"Toto and I did open the barriers after a full moon battle, if you remember, Chris," Minako said.

"Aye…but something like this…" Chris said.

Yu put his hand out and the "piano" keys separated.

"Interesting…" Yu said distantly.

As they moved through the door, Yukiko remembered something. "Oh, Yu-kun! I still have some leftover Medicines from Naoto-kun's Dungeon. Here's 5 in case you forgot to bring them."

"I did forget…you carry them with you at all times?" Yu said, taking them and inclining his head in thanks as he took them.

"You never know when we may have to go into Mayonaka in a pinch…even on an "IT Day Off"

Yu nodded at that. "Good point."

"We HAD to be the same way in the Twin Cities…Oh hell, I'm sorry Narukami, you might not want to hear me drone on about 'the old days…'" Chris said.

Yu smiled. "Right now, we don't know what the rules are. If this place is like Mayonaka, Tartarus on the outside chance, or something new…so I appreciate your stories… _'old-timer'"_

Charles, Yukiko, Chie, and Minako giggled. Teddie looked confused. Chris just smirked.

"You're all right, Yu," Chris said.

"Anyway, Margaret did say we needed the Medicine Potions in case we got hurt," Yukiko said.

"Ms. Margaret is so beary nice," Teddie said.

They started moving around, exploring the room they were in. It seemed that the floor was in a grid pattern, with large squares containing smaller squares in a 4x4 pattern.

And then, appearing out of nowhere…

"Whoa! Shadows!"

There were three Lying Hableries that had appeared. "Look who's shown up! But I know how to fight Shadows!" Teddie said with a smile. Then he said, jumping up and down for joy, "Hit 'em with something they're weak against! If we strike their weaknesses, fighting won't even bear-eak a sweat!"

Yukiko, though, looked concerned. "But we don't know what elements they're weak against, though…"

Chie was more confident. "Okay, we'll figure it out as we go along! Let's just do this!"

Yukiko and now even Charles wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"We'll be fine! We'll figure out what their weaknesses are if we just keep attacking them with different stuff!" Chie said.

"Just like in Mayonaka, guys!" Minako said. "This is no different!"

Rise appeared as if she were a holographic image from Star Wars. "There's three of them and I'm missing data…"

"How can that be? Haven't we fought them before?" Charles asked.

"Leave it to me!" Rise said. "As you fight them I can analyze what weaknesses you found and what their abilities are if they've used them."

The Hableries became impatient at waiting for the teens to attack so they started slapping various people with their tongues.

"Zio!" Yu said, summoning Izanagi. The lightning hit one Hablerie and weakened it.

"Bufu!" Teddie said, summoning Kintoki-Douji. It had little effect on his target.

Chie attacked with a Sleeper Punch. It weakened another Hablerie.

"Konohana Sakuya!" Yukiko said, having her Persona use an Agi flame attack. IT had some effect, but not as much as Yu's or Chie's.

"Hangaku!" Minako said, calling for her Persona do to a slash attack. The same result could be said for Minako.

"Siobhan! Garu!" Charles said, summoning Siobhan in her Setsuka Reiko form and having her fire off a wind attack. It was moderate, but still not as effective as Yu or Chie.

Chris did not make a move. He wanted to watch the others.

The others attacked again. Chie and Yu dispatched their Shadows, but the third one had stuck around.

The Hablerie licked Yukiko and knocked her out.

"Damn! That happened to me too the first time we fought those things," Chie said as Charles tried to rouse Yukiko.

"Yeah, and you missed the awesome…" Charles replied, referring to how Izanagi dispatched tons of Hableries. "You okay?" he asked Yukiko, who was waking up.

The Hablerie was moving towards Minako, but then Yu used Zio and it disappeared.

"Jeez! Why was I and the other Personas back at our basic skills?"

"Something about this place," Minako said. "It's almost as if there's a block being put on our Personas,"

"Which means we're here for someone's amusement?" Yu asked.

"Maybe…" Minako said.

Yu was about to say something else but he was interrupted by Rise. "Hold on, Senpai! I sense something that's not a Shadow…!"

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"It looks like someone's here! Try searching around!"

Everyone started walking around looking. Charles made sure Yukiko didn't fall as she was still shaky on her feet.

"I wish you could have swooned like that from one of MY kisses," Charles said.

"That's because I'm still waiting for one that was as good as that Shadow from you," she said, causing his face to fall. Siobhan snickered.

"Et tu, Katie?" Charles said, calling Siobhan by the casual version of her middle name, Caitlin.

"Hey, Chuck… You're so easy to tease…it's fun…" Siobhan said.

"One day it'll hurt…" he said.

Suddenly, Yukiko stopped. "Wait, I think I heard something…"

They heard the sound of someone…sobbing?

"Y-Yikes! What is this…?" Chie said, frightened.

"Where is it coming from…? I think it's nearby…" Yukiko said.

"And yet, it's not Chuck," Chris quipped.

"Hey!" Charles said.

"You're right, it's only slightly more feminine than Charles," Minako said.

"HEY!" Charles said.

Everybody chuckled and then they approached another door. "I think the sound came from behind here," Yukiko said.

"Rise, Teddie, Mina! You guys sense anything?" Yu said.

"Only that it's a person…" Rise and Minako said.

"I can't smell much but it doesn't smell like a Shadow. That's fur sure," Teddie said.

"Should we go in?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm not sure I wanna…" Chie said.

"I'll guard you, Satonaka, if need be…" Chris said.

"Thanks."

"So, Yu?" Charles asked.

Yu thought about it. He knew that he would have to consider the possibility that this may be an ambush…but some instinct told him…

"We may have someone trapped in here and needs rescuing. Mina has told me ad I'm sure Chris can back her up that there were people that got swept up in Tartarus that needed a rescue."

"Aye…"

"That being said, I don't want this to be some new trap that our opponent, "The Hanged Man Murderer" has come up with. I suggest we go in there…but with our eyes open and our guard up."

"Aye…" Chris said. "I have just the thing… But I won't bring it out quite yet."

"What?" Yu said.

"Classified…to keep our enemy off guard…" Chris said.

Yu looked annoyed but Minako said. "I know what it is… It's…" Minako whispered it in Yu's ear.

"Hey! No spoilers!" Chris said.

"Too late, Chris!" Minako giggled.

"Very well…keep it a secret until necessary," Yu said.

"Aye…I will…presuming our opponent doesn't know how to extract things from the human mind," Chris said dourly.

"I think we'll be fine, Chris," Yu said as they went inside the next room.

One they entered they saw two figures. One was a girl. The other was a boy.

…

The boy turned around, hearing the IT.

…

And he was pointing one of his two crossbows.

Straight at Yu's heart.


	6. Chapter 5: A Rei of Zen

**A/N: Sorry for being late with these. I wrote these before the recent Saga in IDBH, but then held off to finish that, so here are three new Chapters.**

 **Chapter 5  
"A Rei of Zen"**

 _You in Wonderland, Chapter 1_

"Who are you?!" The boy holding the crossbow pointed at Yu's heart said. He was wearing the Yasogami Winter Male Uniform, but he also was wearing a cape with a spiked collar. His skin was dark, almost brown or orange and his hair was a shade of brown so dark it could have been black and bluish gray eyes, almost like Charles.

His female companion on the other hand had long blond hair with flowers in it. She was wearing the Female version of the Winter Yasogami uniform but she had a yellow Cardigan and white stockings. In fact, other than the flowers, Charles, Chie, Yu, and Yukiko concluded she was a "palette swap" of Yukiko.

The only difference was her eyes were a dark gray. She wasn't looking at anyone.

"D-Don't point that at other people! It's dangerous!" Chie said anxiously.

"I'm asking who you are," the boy said firmly, but he sounded reasonable and put the crossbow down.

Taken aback by him sounding reasonable, Chie said with some tentative discomfort, "Huh…? Well, uhh… I'm Satonaka Chie." Then a little more confident she said, "You're students at Yasogami high, right? I mean, guessing by your uniforms.

"Students at Yasogami High…" the girl said, almost as if she had never heard the sentence before and was taking it for a test drive. But then she said "…yes."

"This cute goes here…?! I wanna go to school. too! I'm gonna start going to Yasogami High!" Teddie said.

"Don't let Amiko hear you say that," Charles muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, Ted. Be quiet," Chie said.

Getting back on point, Yukiko asked, "Are you two okay? There should've been Shadows here…" then she realized that there may have been need for explanation. "Oh, Shadows are, um…"

"Do you mean those monsters? They did attack, but I drove them away," the strange boy said.

"Figures, I explain things to Amiko and I get a dubious, condescending attitude from her, and Yuki doesn't even have to explain Shadows to this guy. Just give him the label for what he faced. I tells ya, there's no Justice," Charles said.

Chie felt for Charles, but decided to stay on topic. "You drove them away?"

Teddie was confused too. "But, weren't you crying earlier?" he asked the girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl said in a soft and shaky voice, "I-I was scared. I was scared, but Zen kept saying that we need to go in…"

"Oh…Yes, it must be scary being in a place like this. Were you about to go further inside?"

"That was the intention," the boy said. "But…"

"You must be capable if you're thinking of braving that on point for her," Chris said.

"But there's still a long, loooong way to go from here. My bear nose works a bit too, you know?"

"Why is it that the greatest Journey begins with a single step and yet it's still sodding long?" Chris asked.

"Steady, lad… I sense a need from them," Charles whispered. "A goal that's not bloody trivial." Chris just nodded.

"So, it's gonna take a while, huh? Then shouldn't we go back? I want to check in with Yosuke and everyone," Chie said.

"G-Go back…?" the girl said. Then she looked resolute but her voice still slightly shook. "I want to go too… I want to go back!" Then she looked at her companion. "Please, Zen…? Can we go back?"

"Very well," the boy said. Then he looked at the others. "We will come with you."

"Huh?" Chie said. "Oh, right. Of course!"

"I am Zen, and she is Rei. That's what we call each other," the boy named Zen said.

"Rei?" Siobhan said.

"Not now, Katie…" Minako hissed.

Yukiko was oblivious, or at least putting on a good show of it. "Zen-kun and Rei-chan, right? Don't worry, we won't leave you here."

"Ah, thank you…!" Rei said with relief.

They started making their way back to the entrance.

"Rei?!" Siobhan said.

"Oh, it's not like you really own it…" Yu said. He had been silent the whole time to get a bead on the two mysterious teens.

There was something about that girl, however…

As they made their way back, Siobhan muttering about another girl named Rei, they were attacked by Shadows. Two Haberlies and a Cowardly Maya.

"Zen!" Rei said.

"Stay behind me, Rei!" Zen said.

"Dammit!" Minako said. "HANGAKU! SLASH!"

Hangaku appeared and slashed one of the Haberlies with her katana.

"GARU!" Charles commanded. It hit the Maya but didn't do much damage.

"BUFU!" Teddie said, striking and weakening the Maya.

The other Haberlie licked Yukiko and Charles threw his sai at it, killing it.

"Only I kiss Yuki-chan," Charles said.

"Charrrleees-chan..." Yukiko said, blushing.

"Not now," Yu said.

Zen shot the Maya with an arrow from his crossbow. It survived.

"AGI!" Yukiko said, Konohana Sakuya let out a fire blast.

"Go, Izanagi!" Yu said. Izanagi slashed the Maya killing it.

Chie kicked the other Haberlie and then Teddie used another Bufu attack, but it missed.

Chris took from behind his back pole that extended and then what popped out was a scythe blade. He used it on the remaining Shadow, killing it.

"Scythe matters…" Chris said.

"How long have you had that…?" Yu said.

"Quiet, Yu…" Charles said. Then he looked at Chris, "Seriously, how long have you had that…?" Then Charles and Chris high-fived.

Yu smirked. "I'd have liked to have known about your weapon sooner, Chris."

"Don't give the enemy an advantage by showing all your cards, Yu," Chris said.

Yu nodded. "That weapon seems a little big to be a scythe. Any other secrets?"

Chris looked at Yu. "Yu, I won't lie to you…"

Then he walked off.

Yu groaned. "Just once I'd like to go one month without a Simpsons Reference."

Zen and Rei looked at each other confused. "We do not know of whom you speak," Zen said.

"You don't really want to…" Chie said.

"Hey!" Charles, Siobhan, and Chris said.

"Think of what I have to put up with just with Charles-chan…" Yukiko said.

"HEY!" Charles said.

"Zen…Do you think we should still go with them?" Rei said.

Zen thought about it. "I believe they would be of help to us. But we should meet their other friends first…"

"Okay…" Rei said, unsure.

She wanted to believe Zen…

…

But she was trying to figure out why one of them seemed so familiar to her.


	7. Chapter 6: Clockers

**Chapter 6  
"Clockers"**

 _Yasogami High, You in Wonderland Entrance_

Everyone came out the door.

"Welcome back!" Rise said, jumping up and down once.

Taken aback by Rise's energy, Rei shrunk back and said, "H-Hello!"

"…" Zen said.

"Ah, yeah! Squall is in da house!" Charles quipped which earned him a kick in the shin from Yukiko.

"Um, Rei-chan and Zen-kun…right? Oh wait. Or is it Rei-san and Zen-san…?" Rise asked.

Naoto, Yosuke, Kanji, and James had already returned. Apparently Rise had brought them up to speed because Kanji asked with some discomfort, "Uhh…How old're you guys? I mean like… What year are you in?"

"…What year are you in?" Rei asked as if she had never heard that question.

Kanji seemed to take it as her asking him because he replied, "Huh? I'm a first year."

"A first year…!" she replied.

"Oh, then we're the same age," Kanji said.

"What were you two doing in there?" Naoto said.

"Three guesses…" James said, right before Naoto kicked him in the shin.

As if James hadn't spoken, Zen said, "I thought we needed to get out of here. We were looking for a place to leave from."

Kanji was confused. "Leave?" IF you wanna leave, use the school gate. So you, like… have no sense of direction?"

"There is no exit," Zen calmly said.

Everyone acted like this was grave news and yet were stunned that he would state that like he would state, "You have a piece of spinach in your teeth."

"…Huh?" Chie said.

"There is no exit," Zen said, a little more firm.

"Thought so…" Yosuke grumbled and scratched his hair in defeat.

"W-wait, what?!" Chie said.

"There's a school gate but we can't get out that way," Yosuke explained.

"I tried climbing over the wall and I got a bad case of acrophobia and vertigo…and I bloody don't get those…Well, the vertigo happens when I get pissed drunk, but I don't have a fear of heights only 7 feet up," James said.

"The secret passage that Kanji-kun uses didn't exist at all," Naoto said.

"Hey! How do you know about the whole in the fence?! I mean, I used it just this morning' There's no way it ain't there," Kanji said.

"I know, I went in with him…" Charles said.

"It's not there… We can't leave this school," Naoto said.

"Trapped at school…Livin' the dream…" Charles said sarcastically with a sigh.

"And then there's that clock tower…" Naoto said, almost as if she were saying, "You have a piece of spinach in your teeth."

"Clock tower?" Chie said. Then she said anxiously, "You mean the one in the Seven Horrors?!"

"It would be faster to show it to you. Please follow me…" Naoto said.

"Actually, it'd just be faster if you said 'yes', Nee-chan…" Minako said.

Naoto gave her cousin a sad smirk. "I'm afraid there's more to my answer than a simple 'yes', Onee-chan," Naoto replied.

"Let's just see what Naoto has to show us, everyone…" Yu said.

 _Yasogami Schoolyard_

They were in the middle of was supposed to be the soccer field, but instead of the practice dirt, there was a large stone cylindrical clock tower standing in the middle of the schoolyard. Complete with a bell made from the purest silver imaginable.

"It's for real…" Chie said. "There actually IS a clock tower here!"

"It was demolished before Yukiko-senpai and the others began elementary school, correct?" Naoto said.

"I don't know exactly when, but I think it was around that time…" Yukiko said. "But I thought it was more a small monument than an actual full-sized tower. At least, I don't think it was so big a person could go inside…"

"Yeah, it was before Elementary school started for us. In fact, the bullies that gave me crap for my Dad's job at the time helping Westerners get jobs in Inaba said it was my fault the clock tower monument was taken down too," Yosuke said sadly. "Thank God Chie was there to fight them off."

"They gave you shit when you and your Dad didn't deserve it," Chie said.

Yosuke looked fondly at Chie with a silent thanks and said, "Sze aside, It looks like we can't go inside this one either."

"Huh? Even though it's this big?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes," Naoto said. "There's no door. Alas if we only we could enter, I thought we'd find some sort of clue."

"Aye…it's maddening to me, as well. I have this sense of some sort of mystery in front of us…but it's like it's waiting for something…" James said.

"I see…" Yukiko said. "Hey, Zen-kun, Rei-chan, do you know anything about this clock tower?"

"Umm… It's been here all this time…" Rei said.

"Is the clock stopped?" Naoto said.

"It IS moving, but it is extremely slow," Zen said.

"Slow?" Naoto asked, puzzled.

It was true, the clock didn't appear to have the sound of any gars moving, but its face was stuck on either 11:55 and that could have been A.M. or P.M.

"Neither Rei nor I know anything about this building," Zen continued. "But…that bell did ring."

"So the bell that we heard must have been this clock tower's bell," Naoto said.

"The bell rang and I entered with Rei. That's where we met you," Zen said.

"You went in AFTER hearing the bell? May I ask why?" Naoto said.

"I felt that…that's what needed to be done," Zen said, not entirely believing it himself. "…"

"I see…" Naoto said.

"Taken with all of this, I'm beginning to believe that this isn't Yasogami High whatsoever," Yu said. "IT's similar, but it's not Yasogami."

"So like, what? Are we in some simulation? Like a holodeck?" Charles asked. "Computer! Exit!"

No exit was forthcoming. Everyone else on the IT sweatdropped.

"I said there is no exit," Zen said, acting as if what Charles said would happen anywhere outside of this faux-Yasogami.

"Please ignore the crazy American…" Charles said.

"Say, why don't we see Margaret?" Rise asked. "Maybe she's figured out something about this place."

"Oh… Yes," Naoto said. "That's a good idea."

As they left to go back inside, Charles weakly said, "Computer? Arch?"

"There is no…" Zen said.

"…Exit," Charles finished. "Sorry…it was worth a try."

"…" Zen said. "You have a disquieting spirit. It yearns to not be confined."

"Sorry, a little uncomfortable about all this, so…didn't mean to insult you," Charles said.

"You have not insulted me, but take care of what you say to or about Rei," Zen said.

Charles looked at Rei and felt there was something about her that reminded him of his sister Alex. Only more fragile from whatever traumatized her earlier, as it was obvious, there was something more than just the Shadows.

…

But Charles wondered what that would be…

…

And if he would even be able to help Rei.

…

He didn't have an answer.


	8. Chapter 7: An Explanation, Perhaps?

**Chapter 7  
"An Explanation, Perhaps?"**

 _Velvet Room_

The teens returned to the Velvet Room and Amiko was there, just sitting a little uncomfortably…though that appeared she didn't know what to say to Margaret when she noticed the others.

"Who are these two?" she asked.

But before anyone could answer, Margaret, upon looking at the others put her forehead in her hand and as she shook her head, said, "Hmph, what a mess you've dragged me into…"

"Excuse me?!" Charles said, irritated at that.

Chie was perturbed as well. "Wait, WE dragged YOU into this?"

"No offense, love, but you invited US into here, so if you don't wanna accept responsibility, then just bugger off and fix it!" James said.

Naoto, sensing things were getting too tense, said, "Um, what is this place?"

"It seems this is a haven in the rift…" Margaret said. "A place that exists between dream and reality. IT connects to the world of the collective unconsciousness…"

"So, basically, we're in Cardiff," James said. Then he and Chris high-fived.

Margaret sighed. Then she said, "It must be similar to the TV world you are all familiar with."

"So that's why there are Shadows here and we could summon our Personas," Rise said.

"B-but why are we in such a place?" Yukiko said with discomfort.

"I don't know the reason…but do you remember what I said before? 'Nothing meaningless happens here.'"

"Which means there's a point to us being here," Minako said.

Margaret nodded. "Reality and this haven in the rift connected via the Velvet Room, and you all descended here."

She looked around for a second and said, "It happened by necessity. Indeed, one could call it…fate."

"Fate…" Naoto repeated, lost in thought.

"There is something that you must do here…That is all I know."

"What must we do, Margaret? What happens if we don't do it?" Yu asked.

"I do not know what it is, but unless you accomplishment, there will be no way back to reality," Margaret said.

"In other words…. We won't be able to leave here?" Naoto asked.

"For real?!" Chie asked.

Amiko started tearing up and sobbing,

"Ami-chan!" Teddie said.

"How can you say that?! You brought us here! Now you're saying we can't get home?! I don't believe that! You have to some answer in that big damn book of yours! Find it!" Amiko said.

"Ami," Charles said. "What's wrong?"

"I have a half-sister! I have to take care of her! Dad can do what he can, but he has Autism Spectrum too and what if he has an episode and my sister is all alone and she gets hungry…I don't want to think about it…"

Amiko sobbed.

Teddie popped out of his fur and said, "Ami-chan. It'll be okay. We'll get back and I bet bearly any time has passed will have passed fur your sister without you."

"Arigato, Teddie…" Amiko said, sniffling and then they hugged, Teddie this time minding his hands.

"It'll be okay…" Teddie said.

Margaret gave an apologetic smile. "My apologies, Amiko. I did not know what I said earlier to you had caused a bubbling beneath the surface. I should have."

"It's okay…" Amiko exhaled. "Rome wasn't built in a day…but there is a hope…"

"There is hope in all things," Margaret said. "Despite our current situation, I believe we can leave if the solution is deduced. So for now, we cannot leave."

"Is that why the students are acting so weird?" Yosuke said. "All they say is, 'Yasogami High's Culture Festival is fun,' and 'Let's go to the carnival shooting gallery. It's like, the answers they give me don't match my questions. We can buy what they're selling, though."

"So we're in a tourist trap," Charles said.

"Maybe…" Yosuke chuckled. "Also, I don't see anyone else I know here. I mean, not that I know every single student's face, but there's no way I wouldn't recognize even one person."

"That's right," Siobhan said. "When I was roaming around the Festival, I didn't see Yumi, Daisuke, Kou, Hanako, Ms. Kashiwagi, Hashimoto, Ishimora Sakura, Ai, Kenuchio, Misa, Naoki, Ayane, the principal…"

"Well, at least Ekoda's not here, so we can balance the good with the bad," Minako said.

"Umm…Who are you?" Amiko said to Siobhan.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Siobhan Caitlin Murphy. Pleased to meet you!" Siobhan said, bowing.

Amiko gave a strange smirk. "Aren't you dead? I read a news report when Charles-san was accused of Yukiko-san's kidnapping and the murders and they mentioned you were dead."

"Where did you hear that?" Siobhan said.

"You deny it's true?" Amiko said.

"No, I deny that it was in the news in Inaba."

Amiko looked uncomfortable. "I…uh…I read it online…I…uh…wanted to see what the American Message boards said about you, Charles…You're a very popular target on Social Media there."

"I know… #CTWSUCKS! has 1.5 million follows…" Charles said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"So…you're dead?" Amiko said, getting back to her original point.

"Well, yes and no, Amiko-san. My body died, but I made a deal with Margaret's brother and he made my soul Chuck's Persona."

Amiko had that odd smirk again. "I wish I were 20…then I could have alcohol to burn this whole conversation from my mind…"

"Lass, I'm 17…and Alcohol hasn't helped me the entire time…" James said.

"Even the strongest alcoholic beverage cannot wipe anything from your mind, James…" Margaret said.

"Anyway, what about the people who are not understanding what we're saying," James said, choosing not to answer to that.

"All they do is speak words. You cannot communicate with them," Zen said.

"Huh?" Yosuke said.

Margaret fielded the question. "The students here aren't human… They're something like Phantoms. Shadows will not attack them."

"As far as I know, those monsters you call Shadows have never come out from that labyrinth. I do not know why, but it's always been so," Zen explained.

"Always?" Yukiko asked, confused. "How long have you two been here?"

"Hmm… A pretty long while?" Rei said.

"What about before coming here?" Yukiko asked.

"We were here when we gained consciousness. We don't remember anything before that," Zen said.

"Our memories were taken," Rei said.

Everyone was stunned at that except Margaret who noted that with mild interest. "T-taken?!" Chie said.

"Wait, by who?!" Yosuke said.

"…I don't know," Rei said.

"But you remember having them taken?" Naoto said.

"But I remember having them taken," Rei said.

"But how would someone take another person's memories?"

"Hypnosis, drugs, subliminal messages, CIA mind altering techniques, surgery, the list is endless…" Chris said.

Zen shook his head. "They were not taken in such a violent manner. They were taken…much as if a person were to take a button from my clothing."

"…Could that 'someone' be here?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know," Zen said.

"Uh…Could our memories get taken too…? I mean, the person who stole yours can have all of mine with Daitaka in them, but I don't want the rest of them stolen…" Chie said.

"I don't know…" Zen repeated, even more unsure.

"This seems pretty serious, Partner…" Yosuke said.

"Indeed," Yu said.

"Yeah," Rise said.

"…" Kanji said. Then as if something occurred to him. "Wait, for real?! Does that mean there's a bad guy here?!"

Chie sweatdropped. "The yen drops!" she said sarcastically.

"…In any case, let's look for a way to leave here," Naoto said. "The clues must be in that labyrinth. IT's obviously different from everywhere else here."

"Leave…?" Rei said. "…I want to leve too. I want to go back with everyone!"

"Rei?" Zen said, looking at her.

Rei looked at him. "Zen, let's leave together, okay? I want to go back too."

He thought about it for a second and then said, "All right. If that is what you wish." Then he looked at Yu. "I have a favor to request. If you are going to enter this labyrinth, I ask that you take us with you."

"Will you two be all right?" Yu asked.

"We won't be any trouble. I will protect Rei, and I can fight monsters in this labyrinth."

Yu thought about it for a second. "Let's search for a way out together."

"Well then, let us do this," Zen said.

"I hope we get along!" Rei said, bowing. Then she giggled. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm feeling hungry!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, Rei had a Takoyaki plate in her hands and started eating it. "Hot, hot! *munch*."

Chie was surprised. "Huh? Takoyaki?! Where'd you pull that out from?!"

Rei, as she was eating, replied happily, "I know something! Happiness comes in the shape of takoyaki."

"No, John said 'Happiness is a Warm Gun'," James said.

Teddie, back in his fur after being reassured that Amiko had calmed down, said, "Whoa… She's a Yosuke-level disappointment…"

Zen pulled out his crossbow. "Did you just insult Rei?!" Rei was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Eep! I-I would never! I just meant that her distinctive looks and bear-sonality are amazing!" Teddie said.

"Oh, really?" Amiko said, tapping her foot for effect.

"Gah! I'm beary sorry! I meant her distinctive looks and bear-sonality are as amazing as Ami-chan's!" Teddie said.

Somehow Rei also had a corndog with a zigzag drizzle of ketchup on it. "No, Zen! That's dangerous!"

"…" Zen said, his silent glare speaking volumes.

Yukiko laughed. "Haha…You two get along well."

"I promised that we'd stay together," Rei said happily.

Yu was taken by that statement. He thought about when his sister had died and she had said that one day to one of the nurses who thought Yu should go home.

"NO! I promised Yu that we'd stay together!" Aneko had said.

The nurse had backed off then, seeing the pain in Aneko's slowly dying eyes.

Yu wondered why the statement had the same weight now…

"I promised to get all cozy in my costume too!" Teddie said, blushing. "With Miss Margaret, of course."

"Then I will fulfill my duty as well. As guests of the Velvet Room, I will assist you as much as I am able. IF you are to fight against Shadows, you will need to make the necessary preparations, Hm… Where to start…"

"TEDDIE!" Amiko said. "Are you gonna flirt with every girl…?"

Teddie looked em-bear-assed. "Umm…Is there any answer I can give that will not mean death fur me?" Teddie said.

"No," all the girls said.

"If we are to fight Shadows, then I worry about our equipment," Naoto said. "To proceed safely, we'll want armor to protect ourselves and weapons to attack the Shadows. Useful tools would also be helpful, and ideally, we'd have someplace to replenish our stamina…"

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of having to go without supplies," Chie said.

"It's not like this place has a convenience store," Charles added.

"Would this be insufficient?" Zen said, holding up one of his crossbows. "It's a projectile device that uses nearby objects. Its effect changes depending on what it fires. Why don't you all use one?"

Chie was uncomfortable. "Hmm…I wouldn't feel confident using that. I'd probably shoot Yosuke before I got used to it."

"I can so see that happening…and the worst part is I don't know if she'd mean to hit me or not…" Yosuke said,

"I don't care, sign me the sod up!" James said.

"Seriously though, we all use completely different weapons. Never mind unfamiliar, it'd be dangerous."

"Aye! For the Shadows!" James said.

"I see… Different weapons for each of you…" Zen said.

"So it would help if you had weapons?" Rei said, in between bites of her corn dog.

"They can allow us to help Zen protect you…" Yu said.

"That is my duty…" Zen said, as if he was the only one who should be protecting Rei.

"Um, there's a place with all kinds of stuff lying around. I think they have some. Let's go look together!" Then she said, "And we can swing by the donut shop on our way!"

"That sounds nice," Amiko said. "Um, Yu-san? I know I don't have a Persona or a deceased BFF or weapons…but I can be a medic."

"I would need the help, Yu. Anything potions and spells can't fix, I'm going to need another pair of hands."

"Are you going to be okay?" Yu said.

Amiko nodded. "I know I've gotten upset and everything…but at this point, I figure it's better to be of help than curling in a ball, shaking"

"Yeah, we leave that to Chuck," Yosuke said.

"Hey!" Charles said.

"Charles-chan is doing much better. He only curls once a month…" Yukiko said.

"HEY!" Charles said.

Yu chuckled and gave a friendly squeeze to Charles's shoulder. "Be glad to have you, but Chris is responsible for you."

"I hope you're still not freaked out about me or my Persona, lass," Chris said.

"Well, it's unsettling, especially with a gun…"

"Evoker… And I don't need the thing in here or in the bloody TV world. I just carry it for nostalgia. I may accidentally use it from time to time in here, just tellin' you now, but I don't need it."

"It's okay, Chris. I don't need mine either…" Minako said.

"Well, shall we repair where Rei sayds these weapons are?" Minako asked.

"We shall," Yu said.

But as he was leaving the Velvet Room, he was lost in thought.

"You okay?" Minako said.

"Hm?" Yu said. "Oh, umm…there's something about Rei that reminds me about Aneko."

Minako nodded, as Yu had told her one day after they had made love in September the whole story. "Chuck know?"

Yu nodded sadly, only because Minako and Yosuke were the only ones whom Yu told and both had implored him to tell Charles and Yu had refused. "That whole business with Uncle Dojima chasing after that Drunk Driver in the hit-and-run, but ignoring Nanako, and me thinking Charles was playing chickenshit about the whole thing…I realized when he said that he didn't feel like he was family made me realize that he IS family to me and he deserved to know the truth about Onee-chan. And I guess I refused because I saw Chuck as an interloper, an outsider on those events…even though a part of it involved him. And so, I kept it…like Gollum and the One Ring."

"Well, I doubt you did like I did before the pizza arrived that one day in August, but… I'm glad you told him. At least he understands where you're coming from."

"Yeah…I just wish I knew why Rei reminds me of my sister."

Minako chuckled. "It's no mystery. Despite Aneko being your older sister and she was dying of Leukemia, you see in Rei the same thing…A girl who's deeply hurting and trying to smile about it when she's not realizing a little bit of her fear and discomfort…and so you think you can help Rei through this because you wish you could have helped Aneko beyond just being there…"

Yu thought about it. "Yeah, every day…I wish I could have done more… Maybe this is my chance…to make up for things, karmically.

"I think just being there was enough for your sister, and so she wouldn't be jealous or angry or anything…"

"I just wish I could see her, though. One more time…"

They left the Velvet Room. "Someday, Yu…"

"Yeah…Someday…" Yu replied.

Thy both went to the art room…unaware that Yu was now trapped in the Old One's web.

…

The Old One was laughing.


End file.
